How to open a box
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: America needs some help with opening a box but nobody wants to help him except Russia, and he only helps if he gets something in return. Warnings: RusAme, kissing, . . .


AN: This story came up to me and it didn't let go, so I had to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

A box stood in my living room, Japan send it to me as a forth of July gift. But there was a little problem with this box, well I couldn't open the damned box. And I really tried this time. The last time I couldn't open a box in five minutes I called Britain, but he yelled at me for calling in the middle in the night. Well how could I know it was 2 am in England while it was only six pm here.

I sat on my couch and sighed, I'm never gonna be able to open it and I was so excited when I heard from Japan that I would get a gift. But with all those layers of tape it's no fun anymore. I sighed for the seventh time this day and decided I really needed some help. I wanted to call Britain, but he'll just yell at me. And to think that delusional old man raised me, well with some help from France. France is probably doing something with Britain so I also couldn't call him. China still held a grudge against me for a random reason. Germany doesn't like me and he's scary. I could call Italy so I did. "Hey Italy, what are you doing can you come over?" I said hoping he was free. But luck was against me. "Sorry America, but I'm making pasta~ with my brother Romano." I could hear an angry voice in the background that could only belong to Romano and an other voice that calmed Romano down, which was Spain. That meant he couldn't help me too. "It's alright Italy I'll find someone else." I said before he could burst into tears, and I hung up. I called Prussia but he said he was busy annoying Austria and Hungary, and my buddy, Tony was somewhere in space with his family to celebrate some holiday.

After I called almost everyone I realized there was no other option than calling Russia. I shivered even when I just thought of him. I picked up my phone and I dialed his phone number with great displeasure. "Привет, hello who am I speaking with." I heard Russia's voice and thought of the devil. "This is America, c-can yo-you." God damn it, get a hold of yourself, America. You're the hero, you're the hero. "Can . . . Can you come over, _please_? I need some help." I ask in an overly sweet voice, why did I even do this. "Sure, I'll see you in a few hour's then. Bye." Russia put the phone down before I could even retort. Oh damn what did I do, I invited the devil himself to come over. Well, there's no way back now anymore. If he gets on a plane this instant it will still be some hour's till he's here so I went to McDonald's to eat some hamburgers and French fries. After I came back I watched some cartoons for the remaining time. I just finished watching an episode of Family Guy when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

I opened my door and saw the Russian man stand on my doorstep. It was warm outside but he was still wearing his big jacket and scarf. "Hello America, what did you need my help with?" Russia asked friendly. Well I knew better than to trust him. I opened my door a little more to let him in and I closed it when he was inside. "Well I need your help, Russia. I got a box from Japan but I can't open it." I said embarrassed. I heard him chuckle as I led him to my living room where the box stood that started this whole mess. "Hmmm." Russia mumbled and walked closer to examine the box. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge and sat down on a couch in the living room. I watched Russia messing with the tape and studied his features. He has a nice body, I could see that now because he did his jacket of while I was in the kitchen. He also has amazing hair I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. Damn it what the heck am I thinking, this is Russia the creepy murderer type that you don't want anything to do with.

"America, I do want something in return when I open this." I looked up at Russia and saw him staring at me, I shivered as it suddenly became much colder in the room. I thought what could be the worst he can do to me, well he can't kill me because we can't die. We do feel pain, but I'll just have to live with that then. Because I seriously want to know what's in that box. "All right, you'll get something from me, fine." I sighed. This is a _too_ long day. Russia gave me the creepiest grin I ever seen and I was suddenly afraid for my own safety. I saw that Russia was struggling opening it, and I smiled inwardly. If he can't open it then I don't have to give him anything. "America, do you have a knife in your house." My eyes widened, is he goanna kill me. Well I'm done for. "Or maybe scissors." he added as an afterthought. Well if I'm not goanna give them then he's goanna find them on his own and he might be mad then, so I said "They're in the kitchen." _please don't kill me _I added in my head. He went to the kitchen and I heard some shelves open and close. He came back after a few moments and he held a huge knife. He walked over to the box and cut through the first layers of tape. My mouth dropped, how could I be so stupid to _forget_ that I could use a knife. I walked closer to see if I could steal my knife and do the rest myself so that I could throw Russia out of my house.

"Uh Russia, you can give that knife to me now. I can handle it." I said trying to convince him to give the knife to me. He stopped working at looked at me dangerous. Then he held the back of my head and held my knife less than an inch away from my neck. "You want me to stop now, so that you don't owe me. And that you don't have to do anything for me, right." he said threateningly. I gulped and close my eyes. "Open your eyes, America." he said and let me go. I felt my neck and sat down. After a few more minutes Russia was almost done and he said "Well I think you could handle the rest so I'm of." he put his jacket back on and we were at my front door and we both knew he purposely_ forgot _what I have to do for him. When he was about to leave I thought, a hero has to face good things and also bad things."Wait Russia, you forgot to say what I owe you." he smiled and said "You made me lose half a day just to open a box. And while you could actually open it yourself." oh damn he's really planning to kill me afterall. "But I have been able to spent my day with you, and I know you stared at my body, America." He continued, and my whole body flushed deep red, he saw that. "So I'll let you go easily, you just have to give me a kiss, you can choose where." He smirked at my reaction, well I would too if it wasn't me. Some people would say I looked like a fish, with my mouth opening and closing every second. And my face probably resembled one of Spain's tomatoes.

"I'll just give you one on the cheek." is said as I closed my eyes and leaned closer. I felt something and it was definitely not his cheek I opened my eyes and saw that my lips were locked on his. I gasped and he used that as avantage to slide his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me against the wall where we spent most of our night, till we moved to my bedroom.

- Two days later -

"Good morning America, what is that red spot on your neck." Britain asked, I hate him for being so naive. France really got to teach him some things. I covered the bitemark and heard a chuckle from behind me that Britain and I knew so well. "Hey France, what's up?" I tried to act natural with my hand covering my neck, well let me tell you, it doesn't work that good. "Amérique did you finally got a lover, and it's an aggressive one. That must mean it's a guy. Am I right?" France said so loud, that everyone in the room could hear it, including Russia. "Shut up, France!" I yelled, and I realized I made a big mistake when I saw France's eyes widen. "It's someone 'ere isn't it?" he asked with one perfect eyebrow raised. I felt two arms hug me from behind and knew that they belong to Russia. Almost everyone in the room gasped and I thought by myself that if somebody told me a week ago that I would fall in love with Russia I would've called them crazy. "It's a shocker, right." Russia said and he kissed me.

END


End file.
